


Lily

by WyldstileTH



Series: Song Inspired Stories [5]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kidnapping, Song Inspired, this work contains potential spoilers for another story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldstileTH/pseuds/WyldstileTH
Summary: Based off of the song “Lily” by Alan Walker.
Series: Song Inspired Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873753
Kudos: 12





	Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Inshoku-ten no Dreamland AU or an anthropomorphized game verse. An AU wherein Meta Knight is not *actually* related to The Nightmare Wizard.
> 
> This story will also give away a few moments of surprise for Inshoku-ten no Dreamland itself.
> 
> None of the set Archive Warnings apply, but: 
> 
> WARNING: This story contains kidnapping and brainwashing, two very real things that need to be respected, even if one of them is portrayed in a fantasy-style way.

The small, pink-haired boy was young and sheltered. He lived with his mother, who was almost ready to give birth. He was happy where he lived with his mother in their cottage in the country with his younger brother on the way.

One night, he was outside playing and his mother called to him that she was going to get them some dinner and for him to not “go far”. He sat down and watched the sunset. He noticed a light blue butterfly land on a bright red flower next to him. He pounced towards the butterfly, scaring it and causing it to fly off.

But it was so, so pretty! He wanted it to be his! The way its wings sparkled in the quickly fading light. The way its wings flapped in sync. The way the small breeze it caused ruffled the dried, autumn leaves beneath it. It was beautiful. It was perfect. It should belong to him.

He followed the butterfly into the, now dark, woods. He went deeper and deeper. He kept following the butterfly until he heard his mother’s distant voice call out:

“*****?! *****?! Where are you?!”

He looked around and realized he had no idea where he was and his mother’s shouts had become drowned out by the wind that picked up with his heart rate. He began panicking and looking around at the shadows around him. They seemed to grow as he hyperventilated and he felt his legs give out beneath him. As he sat on the cold, hard ground with tears forming in his eyes, he heard a voice echo out from the trees behind him:

“Possessive, control over wind, other possibilities to unlock… great endurance and determination.”

He didn’t want to turn around. It was dark and there was a man behind him. It was dark and there was a man behind him.

“Come now, boy, look at me,” the voice was harsh, but softened as it spoke next, “I will help you, if you just let me in.”

He turned to look at the tall man behind him that was cloaked in darkness even if his skin practically glowed in the moonlight, “Wh-who are you?”

“Do not be scared, child,” the man knelt down and extended his hand toward the boy, “Follow everywhere I go, I can give you everything you’ve ever wanted. You’ll be safe under my control, just let me in, powerful child.”

He hesitated, but still reached out to the tall, foreboding man’s hand and stood. The hand was supernaturally cold, but it was soft. It was very soft. A mesmerizing sort of soft. His eyes grew heavy all of a sudden and, then next thing he knew, he was in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar, house, with an unfamiliar smell and feel.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Something was off. He couldn’t see anything, but could still know the room. How does that work? And why could he hear the faintest, farthest noise? And why was his back growing so painful? And why did he have a headache?!

He felt something begin to pet his hair and heard that voice again, “There, there, the pain will ease; with some more of my magic, you won’t even know you were in pain in the first place.”

He finally chocked out a couple words with a groggy and raspy voice, “Wh-where am I?”

“You are home.”

For some reason, he was believing every word this man said, “Who are you?”

“Do you remember your mother or father?”

“I… don’t know…”

The petting stopped, but he yearned for it to continue, “I am The Nightmare Wizard, and I am now your biological father, thanks to Majjic DNA splicing technologies; your name is now Meta Nightmare. Besides, you look endearing with blue hair. Pink is just too bright.”

It confused him, but he believed everything that was coming out of this man’s mouth, “Yes, father.”

The boy didn’t care for anything that happened before this man was in his life because he was now his father. He now had blue hair, blind eyes, would grow bat wings, and will be known as Meta Nightmare.

He was no longer ***** **** and he probably never would be.

**Author's Note:**

> “Don’t you worry just, follow everywhere I go,
> 
> “Top over the mountains or valley low,
> 
> ”Give you everything you been dreaming of, 
> 
> “Just let me in, ooh~”
> 
> -“Lily” by Alan Walker, K-391, and Emelie Hollow  
> The sensor was Meta Knight’s real name, I’ll reveal it when his name is revealed in Inshoku-ten no Dreamland.
> 
> The blind eyes are caused by an experiment failure (that's true of nearly every AU).


End file.
